1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to writing implements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Writing implements are presently provided for writing use and for carrying in a breast pocket. As such, it is normally a requirement that the nib, a ball or pencil point is covered for carrying. A separate over may be easily misplaced or lost. In some cases, the nib or pencil point, say, is retracted so as not to be exposed when not is use and so as not to soil the fabric of the pocket when inserted into and removed from the pocket, and no separate cover is required. A writing implement may be itself relatively short, but never-the-less each writing instrument must be sufficiently long for normal use and preferably ‘balanced’ so that as to be comfortable for writing. This means that a normal writing implement is relatively long and does not fit easily into a shallow breast pocket that may be present on a shirt, or fit comfortably into a short purse or wallet.